


My Boyfriend

by Lady_sb



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Coming on Face, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honestly Smut, M/M, Multi, Phone Sex, Polyamorous relationship, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/pseuds/Lady_sb
Summary: After years apart, Rafael Barba and Sonny Carisi are finally in a relationship, albeit it an open one where Kat Tamin often shares not just their bed but their lives. It is a relationship that works so far, but what happens when one of the people involved think they want more?Is there room for possessiveness in a three-sided arrangement?A sequel toYour Boyfriend
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Katriona "Kat" Azar Tamin, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Katriona "Kat" Azar Tamin, Rafael Barba/Katriona "Kat" Azar Tamin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	My Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983639) by [Lady_sb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/pseuds/Lady_sb). 



> Hello wonderful people! 
> 
> After writing so much last year, I decided to take a hiatus during the month of Feb so I could recharge. Saying that, so many of you were so lovely when it came to my RafaelxSonnyxKat fic that I was inspired to write a sequel. I wanted to explore the dynamics of Kat with the two of them, and how she would fit into their lives. Would she be peacemaker or would she be the firestarter?
> 
> If you want to read the original fic it is here:[Your Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983639), but essentially it is Kat helping Barba and Carisi to return to each other, while at the same time sharing their bed on occasion. 
> 
> I say this every time but I did have a hell of a time with this one so I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> As always comments/kudos are lovely.

*** 

_I will hold you like the rain of sunbeams streaming through the leaves_   
_That is my vow to you, it will never change._  
_If this is just a dream, then let it be a dream. I don't care._  
_I will face the loving radiance of tomorrow because,_  
_I believe in happiness_

***

Sonny Carisi was a gentleman. 

Okay, maybe that was too archaic a term. It brought with it the mental image of a man dressed in a top hat and tails, opening the door and placing his coat over a puddle for you to step on. 

No, maybe considerate was a better word. 

Because Sonny was considerate, almost to a fault. 

He would bear it all on his shoulders like Atlas until his back gave out. His friends, his relationships, his family, his work. He took it all in until he couldn’t and it emerged in either outbursts of anger or bouts of melancholy. 

There was only one person he ever really showed all of this to and that was Barba. 

Barba, who saw it all and hated how it made his heart hurt. But, he was also pragmatic, knew that this was something that Sonny needed to solve by himself, no matter how badly he wanted to reach for his hand. 

Because Barba knew, something that was only understood by those in this line of work, that justice was a dragon. A dragon that you always hoped to be able to catch more often than not. 

The dedication was to that dragon, the rest of your life was sometimes just collateral. 

However, Barba took comfort in the knowledge that Sonny was not yet in the full bloom of his career, but he could see it coming, as plain as day. 

Kat on the other hand, was not the type to let it slide when someone she cared about was in pain. That was simply her, it was in her nature to want to fix things, to work on a problem even if the solution looked unattainable. 

It was why she was the one that insisted on keeping Sonny company, to go around to their place more when she knew that Barba was out of town for work. She also knew Sonny wouldn’t be the one to call her, even though he probably desperately wanted someone around so that the apartment didn’t seem so silent. 

He had told her once that she had never been a placeholder, and he remained determined to prove that, even if it meant pushing his feelings to the side. 

So instead, it was Kat that picked up the phone. She even picked up the beer and pizza along the way. 

“What do you want to watch Sonny?” Kat asked, leaning back against the cushions as she casually tucked her legs underneath her. When he didn’t answer, she turned to ask him again, only to fall silent when she saw him aimlessly pick at his pizza. 

Kat felt even more justified now inviting herself over when she saw how muted he was, mindlessly scrolling through the channels. She had seen him down before, of course, or frustrated, but this was something entirely new. 

“Hey, you okay Counselor?” Kat crawled across the couch, surprising Sonny when she cradled his face in her hands. Pulling him close, she kissed him lovingly on the lips, brushing their noses together until she felt him relax. She smiled when she pulled away and saw the light come back in his blue eyes. 

Sonny reciprocated with a smile of his own and followed it with a chuckle. It never failed to surprise Kat to see how that instantly transformed his face. 

“Sorry I am not the best company.” He kissed her on the forehead before she could shake her head in protest. “Called Barba to check in and tell him you were coming over, and then he dropped the bombshell on me that he was going to be away for another week, and I guess it kinda got to me.” 

“Did you tell him that?”

Carisi gave a short laugh, this time the humour was clearly absent. 

“Yeah, I am gonna tell my advocate boyfriend that he should come home because I miss him. I can practically _hear_ the annoyed expression on his face.” 

To anyone else, this statement would have seemed clingy but Kat got it. The truth was, Sonny had truly never gotten over Barba leaving so suddenly, with barely a goodbye to the squad. It was a pain that was so residual that Sonny was left with fear that if he dropped his guard for even a minute, Rafael would be gone from his life. 

Instead of answering, Kat just pulled Sonny closer so that his head was resting on her breast. She murmured reassurances into his hair and felt a pang of relief when Sonny didn’t fight it and leaned in. 

It made Kat a little angry to be honest, that sometimes Barba didn’t have it in his repertoire to fix this part of Sonny’s insecurities. But she knew he loved him, saw with her own eyes how he looked at Sonny when he thought he wasn’t being watched. 

“I do wonder sometimes ya know, whether he will find someone on one of these trips of his, who shares his worldview a little closer. Maybe he will realise that New York isn’t the best,” Sonny said self-deprecatingly, framing his questions as rhetorical so that it wouldn’t sound too real. 

Kat bit back a concerned sigh. When Sonny got like this, the concatenation of reasons that lead to his state of mind were almost identical, each and every time. But, the good thing about Sonny was, he wasn’t actually looking for someone else to offer him a solution, rather just a space to voice them. 

Sometimes, she wished she could tell Sonny to be more upfront about his fears with Rafael. But every time she almost opened her mouth to do so, self-doubt about whether it was her place to do so made her close it just as quickly.

Holding her tongue had never been Kat’s strong suit, but she had never been in a polyamorous relationship before. While she had always been confident about how far she could push things with Sonny, sometimes almost to the detriment of their relationship, having Rafael in the mix changed the whole dynamic. 

Still, she tucked it in the back of her mind to maybe talk it over with Rafael later. But in the meantime, she only knew of one certain way to get Sonny out of his funk. A stopgap that would at least ensure that he would get a good night’s sleep.

“Hey Sonny,” she whispered, brushing her lips over the shell of his ear. “Kiss me?” 

She let out an exhale of relief when she felt a shiver run through him. This method didn’t always work, but from the spark of lust she saw in his eyes, it appeared she was successful this time. 

Plus, from the way he was looking at her now, Kat suddenly found that she was getting turned on. Adding to that was probably the fact that while she’d had plenty of nights with the both of them, this was the first time in a while that she had Sonny all to herself. 

Kat closed her eyes when Sonny kissed her, softly at first, but with increasing hunger. She opened her mouth so that his tongue could graze hers, tentative at first, but soon she could taste the malt on the inside of his mouth. 

“I love how you kiss Counselor,” Kat purred, licking her lips when Sonny pulled back so he could trace a path down the slender column of her neck. She was wearing a boat neck top today, exposing her delicate bones and Sonny eagerly tugged the strap of her bra so that he could kiss the turn of her shoulder. 

“I love how responsive you are,” Sonny murmured back, inching his hand under her top so he could touch her toned stomach, that still yielded slightly beneath his fingertips. Kat felt the wetness from her pussy dampen the crotch of her panties. 

“You want to talk about responsive?” Kat was teasing now, skipping any preliminaries and went straight to palming his cock, feeling it harden beneath her hand as she gently squeezed. She rubbed the heel of her hand back and forth across the seam of his sweats, which made his breathing skip. 

Pushing him back, she crossed her arms and pulled her top off, revealing her purple balconette bra, pushing her breasts up in a way that never failed to give Sonny’s libido a kick. She bit her lip in a way that she knew would come off as coquettish and saw his eyes darken. 

“You really do have the most amazing lingerie Tamin,” Sonny said a little hoarsely. Kat arched her back when he nuzzled the slope of her breasts and buried his nose in her cleavage. She giggled when he purposefully ran his tongue over her breastbone. 

“Lay back.” 

Kat followed his instructions and fell back on the couch, lifting her ass so that Sonny could take off her jeans. Her low-cut briefs matched her bra today, a deliberate choice as she figured that they would probably get naked at one point. The lace stretched across her mound and Sonny could already see that the fabric getting darker around her pussy lips. 

Kat grabbed a handful of Sonny’s hair as she guided him towards the apex of his thighs, although he didn’t need much urging. He kissed directionless patterns on her lower stomach, across the smooth tops of her thighs, making her breathing turn heavier when Kat felt the soft prickle of heat on her pubic bush. 

It was good, but Kat was impatient to get Sonny closer to her core. While both of her lovers were great at cunnilingus, nobody ate her out quite like Sonny. 

Rafael was a tease, intent on making her lose her mind as he swiped his tongue across her clit, with just enough pressure to leave him in complete control of her orgasm. 

“Fuck Sonny, put your tongue in my pussy, please,” Kat moaned. 

Sonny on the other hand went down on her with an almost single-minded purpose, like his only goal in life was to bring her to climax in the most spectacular way possible. Nothing else mattered to him, not even his own orgasm. 

And _God_ , how could that not be the ultimate turn-on? 

Kat tightened her hold on his hair as he rolled her underwear down so she could slip one leg out of it, spreading her knees to give Sonny some room. She placed one foot on the floor as the other anchored on the back of the couch, her panties still dangling from her toes. 

“Gorgeous,” Sonny murmured before gently nosing her clit, making her spine tingle. Parting her labia with his thumb, he kissed the delicate folds, wetting his lips with her juices. He then slipped his middle finger inside her so he could gently stroke her G-spot, teasing back the hood of her clit to suck at the sensitive nub. 

“Yeah that’s it Sonny, you do this _so_ well. You are always so good at this.” Kat flattered and praised, knowing the effect it had on the ADA. It was a trick she had picked up from watching Rafael, who let it slip unfettered from his mouth when he wanted Sonny to rail him so hard he could barely walk. 

True enough, Sonny’s sucks and licks became more intent, adding another finger to join the one inside her, the strokes harder now. 

Kat couldn’t keep her eyes closed now, she wanted to see Sonny go down on her, knowing that the visual impetus would make her impending orgasm stronger. But even she wasn’t prepared for how strong her desire would grip her at the sight of Sonny between her legs, blue eyes focused on her, that silver hair messy and disheveled, spilling across his forehead. 

For her. This was all for _her_. Kat had that thought run riot through her as she kept Sonny’s face half-buried in her cunt, a slash of red across his cheekbones, hungry and horny as he watched her nipples harden as his fingers pressed down, _hard_. 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

That and the pull of his hair was all the warning Sonny got before Kat arched her back and squirted, her juices wetting his face all the way down to his chin and neck. Sonny held her down so she wouldn’t throw him off the couch, but kept lightly sucking her clit until she pushed him off. 

“Sonny, baby,” Kat panted and Sonny felt his cock throb in his sweats. Endearments from her were even rarer than from Rafael. 

Pulling back for air, Sonny tried to control his breathing as he pushed his sweats completely off as he finally touched his cock, flushed red and fully hard by now with pre-cum dropping from the tip. He palmed himself with short, jerky motions as he tried to get some relief. 

As her afterglow faded, Kat pushed herself up so she could take Sonny’s face in hand to pepper him with desperate, sucking kisses, sharing her taste between them. 

“Where do you want to come Sonny?” she asked, putting her hand on top of his to give some extra friction. She blinked when she saw him bite his lip, like he was close to asking her something before thinking better of it. 

Kat paused a second before taking a wild stab in the dark. 

“You want to fuck my tits Sonny? Fuck them and come all over my face? Have your come all over my lips?” She whispered, her voice husky with the promise of sin as she brought his hand to cup her left breast. 

Kat grinned wickedly when his body noticeably shook, betraying his answer. Sonny would never ask for it openly, but Kat didn’t mind giving it to him. 

Reaching behind, she unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. Sonny moaned throatily before he fell on them, gingerly catching her nipple between his teeth. 

“We will need lube,” Kat said, lightly scratching his thigh. 

“Under the cushion,” Sonny responded gruffly, moving to her other breast so he could give it the same treatment. 

Lifting an eyebrow, she pushed her hand inside the folds of the couch until she hit hard plastic. Pulling it out, she saw that it was a half-empty pump bottle of lube, Barba’s favourite brand nonetheless. 

“Had some fun out here I see,” Kat smirked, dangling the bottle between her fingers as she waved it in Sonny’s face. 

Sonny shrugged, not ashamed of the fact that there was sexual paraphernalia casually strewn about the living room. 

“What can I say, Barba is demanding when he wants something. You know that,” Sonny’s grin mirrored Kat’s, the both of them vividly aware of how pushy Rafael could be during sex. Not that either of them minded really. 

“Come on Sonny,” Kat urged, dripping copious amounts of lube on her chest, making her nipples glisten and her breasts slippery as she pushed them together. 

Straddling her chest, Sonny exhaled slowly in pleasure as he placed his cock between her breasts, sweat trickling down his back with the extra effort of keeping his weight off her. 

Kat pushed her breasts together to envelope his cock completely, so that all Sonny could see when he looked down was just the head of his cock below her chin. 

“Fuck me, fuck my tits Sonny,” Kat said lustily, plucking at her nipples. 

Sonny swiveled his hips and moaned at the sensation, so distinctly different from a mouth or any other hole. But he was so close that he only lasted half-a-dozen strokes before he lost it, especially when Kat flicked out her tongue every time his cock was thrust up towards her mouth. 

“I’m gonna cum Kat, fuck!” Sonny cursed as he rubbed his balls against her skin. 

She felt his cum stripe her face, catch on her cheekbones before dripping down thick and warm on her lips. Kat wickedly sucked on the head of Sonny’s cock although he must have been oversensitive by now, causing him to groan weakly. 

Sonny fell back on the couch, his cumulative exhaustion from the past week crashing into him like a sudden wave. He opened his arms though when Kat moved closer, after she had wiped his spunk from her face. 

“Better?” She asked quietly. 

Sonny didn’t answer, instead he chose to respond by kissing the crown of her head and taking a deep inhale, taking in the smell of her shampoo and traces of their lovemaking. 

After a quick shower and change, Sonny insisted they go back to the couch where he immediately buried himself in the crook of her arm. It didn’t take five minutes before he was out completely, still shower warm and soft in his oversized Fordham hoodie. 

Kat looked down and it never failed to get her how young Sonny looked when his face was drained of all his worries. She would steal glances every once in a while as she played with his gunmetal grey hair and watched TV late into the night. 

***

While Sonny may have been hesitant to call Kat up, Rafael had no such qualms. 

He thought nothing of calling the detective out for a Friday lunch around twice a month, a completely separate affair from when it was the three of them together. It was their own, personal time, where Rafael said he could get to know Kat better. Sonny had no issue with that, he after all had a head start. 

Likewise gave Kat a chance to know _Rafael_ , not Rafael Barba, the hotshot ADA that had been an integral part of the squad. Whose half-smile and sharp wit made Kat glow with affection, who never made her feel the age difference between them. 

“You okay?” Barba asked, giving her a questioning look as he leaned back into his chair. He was back to his bearded look now that he wasn’t due in court anytime soon and was prone to rubbing his knuckles over his chin while in thought. 

Kat smiled back. “Yeah, definitely looking forward to the weekend.” 

Barba was just so _different_ from any other guy she had dated before, she realised with a tilt of her head. Kat never thought she would be the type to crave something like that, someone whose strength could run a balm over her spiky nerves and finally make her shoulders relax. 

Until he said something that felt like a cold splash of water to her face. 

“Kat, have you noticed that Sonny’s been a bit quiet these days? I asked him if anything was the matter the other day, but he wouldn’t say. He just said that it was nothing for me to be concerned about,” Rafael said, taking a thoughtful sip of his lunchtime whisky. 

Kat gripped her fork tighter. 

Rafael may have been pragmatic, but he was also a concerned boyfriend. He was still _Sonny’s_ boyfriend. 

It also dawned on her that Rafael had been bringing up his issues with Sonny more and more these days during their meet-ups. 

Usually she didn’t mind, but today Kat was feeling less than charitable towards the ADA. She crossly ran the tines of her fork through the sauce on her plate as she recalled his handling of her cousin’s Lily assault by a Silicon Valley jag-off. 

“He seems fine to me,” she said shortly. Somehow the thought of playing relationship counselor today made her truculent, because it seemed unfair that she was the one picking up the pieces while Barba was away. 

“I mean you are _his_ partner, why don’t you just ask him yourself?” Kat snapped. 

“Kat…” 

She looked up and felt a pang of resentment at how calm he was, casually fingering the collar of his blue button down. He had no right to make her feel like a sulky teenager, whether he meant to or not. 

But she knew why he had asked, how he didn’t want to burden Sonny with worry, how his feelings were still skittish because of the many years they were apart. How sometimes it was just easier to workshop their feelings through a moderator. 

Feelings that were sometimes easier said in sueded whispers. 

“Sonny told me about the case and your cousin. Sometimes that is just the way the chips fall, victims are difficult.”

“Well, sometimes he should really remember the cop side of him rather than the lawyer. Lily was just confused, if he had just maybe been a bit more compassionate…” 

“Sonny? Not compassionate?” Rafael said, his voice suddenly hard. Irritation flared inside Kat at how quick the older man was to take the ADA’s side. 

“I wonder where he learned that from.” Kat slipped the barb in before she could catch herself and immediately regretted it. The good thing was that Barba had been doing this for so long that he knew when something was being said in the heat of the moment, but it didn’t mean he would let it slide. 

“Just because you are annoyed with him Kat, doesn’t mean you can take it out on me,” Rafael admonished. Kat flushed at his tone. 

“Look, can we drop it. This is not how I wanted to spend my afternoon off,” Kat said, crossing her arms as she looked Rafael straight in the eye. She notched a small victory in her book when Rafael didn’t hold her gaze and looked away. 

But the way he tapped his fingernail against his glass tipped Kat off that he was deep in thought. Three sharp beats and a half-a-second pause, a rhythm he would play on loop. 

“Drink up,” he replied, his voice flat but Kat immediately felt her skin heat. 

Before she knew it, Kat was back at the boys’ flat and in their bedroom, with Barba’s cock in her mouth and two fingers in his ass for good measure, lube trickling steadily down her wrist.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Rafael groaned, fighting the urge to thrust his hips forward. Kat’s mouth was smaller than Sonny’s but tighter around his prick, her tongue brushing against his shaft. Pleasure shot through him when she scissored her fingers, opening him up so she could increase the pressure. 

She bobbed her head as she found his prostate and gently pressed against it, liking the slight jump against the roof of her mouth. She hummed and Rafael twitched, his cock heavy on her tongue.

The earlier frisson of tension between them had somehow amped up the urgency and it wasn’t long before Rafael pulled her off, gently carding his hands through her lush hair. Kat learned early on that Rafael definitely had a _thing_ for her hair, either burying his fingers in the base of her neck when he kissed her, or lightly tugging on it when he took her from behind. 

“Look at you, lips all swollen from my cock,” Rafael said throatily, kissing the silvery trails of spit and pre-cum down her chin. 

Kat laughed at the ticklish feeling when he unbuttoned the top of her white shirt and shucked it off completely. Another fumble and he had gotten her pencil skirt off, leaving her in her underwear, her lace-covered pussy framed by sheer nude hold ups. 

“Then you need to return the favour Rafael, because I am soaked.” Kat took his hand and slid it under the top of her panties, the colour of champagne today, and placed it on top of her mound. 

She yelped when Barba lifted her with surprising strength and moved her around so she was perched on top of the oak vanity that was located in the corner. Her back was flush against the mirror as he knelt between her legs and pushed the gusset aside, not even bothering to take her underwear off. 

“Shit, yes, suck my clit, more,” Kat urged when Rafael’s tongue circled the bundle of nerve endings in increasingly tighter circles. She gasped when his fingers bypassed her folds and instead went straight for her asshole, stroking the furled opening. 

Kat threw her stocking covered legs over his broad shoulders, pressing her thighs up against his ears before brazenly grabbing the back of his head. His thick hair was perfect for her to hold on to so she could grind her quim against his face. 

“Yes, _there_!” Kat was practically humping his face now, his tongue buried so deep inside her folds that she could feel it inside her. He had one finger deep inside her ass now, twisting and stroking her from the inside out. 

“Well that was quick,” Rafael smirked, sitting back on his heels when she had finally let him go. Kat got a visceral thrill when she saw that his beard was soaked, beads of her slick clinging to his chin. 

“Has Sonny not been taking care of you? I will have to have a word with that boy.” 

A lie, a scratch for his ego. Sonny was a damn good lover, but Kat knew that this was Rafael’s style. Sonny gave tenderness and boundless passion without a need for reciprocation. Rafael’s desire was hard-edged and wired for reciprocation, heated below the surface like a coal fire, voice full of whisky contemplation. 

“Don’t worry, Sonny has been giving it to me every chance he gets,” Kat said huskily, drawing her toe up and down the shaft of Rafael’s cock, hanging from the open front of his suit trousers. “He has a good appetite for pussy these days, makes me wonder what has him so hard up?”

When a flash crossed Rafael’s eyes, Kat knew she had scored a direct hit. 

“Turn around,” he ordered gruffly, pulling the elastic of his briefs down to expose more of his cock, not even bothering to take his trousers off completely.

Kat exhaled sharply when Rafael put a hand on the small of her back so he could bend her over, her ass in the air and her legs spread wide. She shivered when Rafael drew his hand under the neck and cupped her chin, the other pulling down the cup of her bra so that her breast spilled out. 

“Look at yourself,” Rafael whispered, his breath making all the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Kat did and her eyes darkened at the sight, at the picture that Rafael had chosen to compose for them. 

Her skin was flushed, red across her cheeks and the top of her chest, hair wild and tangled, and lips completely swollen. It contrasted sharply with Rafael’s calm expression, the almost casual way he was pinching her nipple until it was distended and hard between his fingertips. 

“Fuck me,” she groaned.

“I will, my way, Kitty Kat,” Rafael said darkly, the nickname just on the borderline of condescending. 

Grabbing a bottle of lube off the table, Kat wasn’t surprised when watched him dribble it in the furrow of her ass. She felt him spear her with two fingers, softening her up, watching almost transfixed as he tore a condom wrapper open with his teeth. 

There was no doubt that this was his absolute favourite way to fuck. It got him off like nothing else, and the fullness that Kat felt when he slid his thick cock home was the almost perfect balance of pain and pleasure. 

“Yes, fuck me in the ass Rafael,” Kat urged, pillowing her head on her forearms as he stretched her open just enough to get the head of his dick in. She inhaled deeply as he pushed forward and moaned, long and high-pitched when he buried himself right to balls. 

“Tight, _fuck_ , why are you so tight?” Rafael grunted as he started to thrust. Short and sharp at first to get her used to it, but soon he was holding nothing back. 

A slight pull to her hair, Kat found that she had to watch the both of them fuck, Rafael’s face dark with lust as she felt her climax start to build again. 

“Yes Kitty Kat, tighten up around me. Yes, you feel like silk, you feel amazing around my cock…” 

Kat freed a hand so she could grab one cheek, spreading herself wider for him. 

“Rafael... _yes_...I am…” 

“Rafael? Kat?” 

Both of them froze at the sound of Sonny’s voice. Kat opened her eyes and there he was in the reflection, standing stock still in the doorway of the bedroom, his face a mixture of surprise and something else. 

Rafael was shocked too, enough to stop his movements even though Kat could still feel his cock throbbing inside her. 

But the feeling only lasted a minute before Rafael’s expression eased into one of cockiness, that bore no trace of shame that he had been caught figuratively with his pants around his ankles, anally fucking Sonny’s colleague from behind with her tits out on their dressing table.

“Do you mind Carisi? We are almost done here,” Rafael said smugly, grinding his hips in a tight circle, making Kat whimper in pleasure. She caught a glimpse of a corner of darkness in Sonny’s features as he took in the arrogance of the older man’s words. 

“Uh, sure. I will be in the living room,” he said stiffly. Kat could see that he wanted to say more, to maybe show that he wasn’t entirely happy about having walked in on them. 

But it wasn’t his place, they hadn’t been sneaking around behind his back, he knew that they were going to be spending time together. The hard truth was, there was no room for jealousy in a relationship like theirs. 

Still, Kat bit her lip guiltily when Sonny walked out, closing the door behind him a little harder than necessary. 

“Rafael, should we….” 

“It’s okay Kat,” Rafael said, his voice soothing as he picked up the pace. Kat moaned when he combed through her curls and found her clit, rubbing it over and over again with his thumb. “We will make it up to him.” 

Kat opened her mouth to ask how only to have her words dissolve into a moan. Soon he was back to fucking her with the same earlier intensity and it only took the lightest of pinches to her clit before she came again, biting back a scream.

When she had caught her breath, her eyes widened when she realised that Rafael was still hard inside her. Whipping her head back, she saw that he was practically trembling with the effort of holding back. 

He hissed between his teeth as he slowly pulled out, which forced her to put all her weight on the vanity otherwise she would have collapsed. 

“Will you go and get him ready for me?” Rafael tossed the condom into the bin as he reached once again for the lube. Understanding dawned and she nodded, getting up as soon as she could on wobbly legs. 

Sonny looked up from the couch when she walked into the living room, slumped against the cushions and arms crossed against his chest. 

“You both done?” He asked, jaw tight. 

Instead of answering, Kat wordlessly just dropped to her knees and unzipped his trousers. Sonny only managed to make a short sound of protest before she took his semi-soft cock into her mouth, using every trick she knew to bring him to full hardness. 

“What is this? Some kind of consolation prize?” Sonny said between gritted teeth, a little angry at how fast his body betrayed him. Kat didn’t answer and just kept sucking, pressing down hard on that spot behind his balls. 

“Sonny…” 

Both of them turned when Rafael came in, fully naked and his cock flagging heavy, swaying slightly to the right. 

A quick look and Kat moved so that Rafael could straddle his lover, positioning himself so that Sonny’s cock was aligned directly with his back entrance. The older man’s hand was drenched in plush slick as he gave Sonny’s dick a handful of sloppy strokes. 

“Fuck me Sonny, I am so close. I want you to make me come,” Rafael moaned, his voice thinning out at his plea. Rafael almost never begged, never had to, so to have him so openly asking for Sonny’s dick was like a shot of pure lust for the ADA.

Sonny growled as Rafael shifted all his weight back and sank fully on his cock, his erection brushing against the taller man shirt-covered lower belly. 

“Bastard,” he bit out, thrusting up so that he could directly hit Rafael’s prostate. Rafael moaned and arched his back but Sonny didn’t stop, knowing that his lover needed this, needed him to be rough. 

Kat sat back in the nearby chair, a hand between her legs to lightly touch herself as Sonny fucked up, making Rafael bounce in his lap. Sonny sucked on a nipple as he grabbed Rafael’s ass for leverage so he could properly ream him out, causing him to come untouched only after a couple of minutes. 

But Sonny needed more, so he kept fucking Rafael even after the older man collapsed on his chest, whimpering from oversensitivity.

“Ah...shit, fuck!” Sonny came with an expletive laced roar, buried inside Rafael as deep as he could, filling him so full of his spunk that it spilled out his hole in white streaks. 

Kat bit her lip, another smaller orgasm rolling through her at the sight. 

Sonny’s heavy breathing sounded so loud all of a sudden, muffled only a little as he buried his face in Rafael’s neck. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he kept apologising, although for what Kat was not sure. 

“No, don’t. Love you,” Rafael said back, sounding the way Kat realised he only did around Sonny. Both were lost in their own world as they kissed, their lips barely breaking from skin-to-skin contact. 

Kat watched this, watched the two of them wrap themselves completely in each other, Sonny’s arm strong and possessive across the small of Rafael’s back, not letting go even as their ardour cooled. 

She watched and wondered what was the sudden twinge she felt deep in her chest. 

***

“Hands up Tamin.” 

Kat felt the sweat trickling down between her shoulder blades as she ducked and swerved when her instructor threw a forearm. 

“Too slow,” she said under her breath, a double-quick punch catching him the ribs, the impact absorbed by the vest he was wearing. She grinned at the grimace that crossed his face, obvious even with the helmet on. 

Hell, it’s not her fault that he had asked for her to put more power in her swing. 

“Okay okay Kat, ease up. Just remember to keep a handle on that, you gonna tire yourself out. We are done for today,” said her coach. His name was Robert, but in places like this, it was inevitable that everyone would just end up calling him Bobby. 

“Already?” Kat said, her disappointment evident. She loved working out, devoted every scrap of spare time she had to it. It was like she was purifying herself with sweat from the physicality which never failed to put her back on even keel. 

This past week, Kat had carried on her back this feeling of uncertainty she couldn’t put her finger on, the answer shrouded in soft focus. The closer the got to it, the more her body flinched inwards as if to protect her from an oncoming punch. 

Now though, she felt great, the cobwebs gone. 

“Good session Tamin, but you gotta keep those hands up, you are dropping your guard a bit too much for my liking,” Bobby said, reaching to undo her gloves only to have her shake her head. 

“Gonna work on the bags for a bit,” Kat said, ducking underneath the ropes. First though, she needed a drink. 

It was when Kat was at the water station when she first saw her. A flash of pink and blue out of the corner of her eye, neon and lurid under the cheap fluorescent lighting. 

When Kat tried to see who the psychedelic hair belonged to, she found her view blocked by the much taller occupants of the gym who were also crowding around the new member. 

It wasn’t until she was standing in the ring that Kat got a good look at her, and immediately her curiosity was piqued. Petite and dressed in a simple black T and sweats, there was a swagger in her hips that told Kat’s cop instincts to not judge this particular book from its colourful cover. 

“Hey Bobby, who is that?” Kat asked, nudging her trainer with her water bottle. 

“New girl, her trainer was looking for a ring to practice some boxing and grappling. She said she liked how crap this place looks because it meant that we weren’t going to pressure her into joining a spin class.” 

Kat laughed at the newcomer’s bluntness. 

Although Kat had been intent on heading to the bags before her sweat had dried, she soon found herself sucked into watching the new girl in the ring. 

“Damn, she’s quick,” Kat thought to herself. 

She ran patterns and drills without even breaking a sweat, her hair flying behind her like a rainbow flag. She took down her trainer with surprising ease, and even when she took a hit, she simply brushed it off and laughed. 

Her laugh, it sounded like glass bubbles. 

Kat didn’t realise how long she had been looking until the newbie looked up and caught her staring. Instead of looking mad, she simply smiled and waved at Kat before turning her attention back to her trainer. 

It put the detective a little on the back foot, the newbie’s ease at saying hello to her, but she wouldn’t lie and say she wasn’t intrigued. 

And any thought that it may have just been a one off was proved wrong when Kat was tying her shoes after having taken a shower, only to have a shadow fall across her line of sight. 

“Hello.” 

Before she looked up, Kat knew who it was. If her laugh sounded like glass bells, it stands to reason that her voice would sound like crystal. 

“Hi.” Kat put out her hand which the other woman shook. 

Pretty. She was _really_ pretty, a word Kat never thought she would actually used in describing someone. With her hair tied up and off her face, it gave Kat a better look at those deep, dark eyes that had a surprising amount of intensity behind them.

“I’m Asuka, I saw you fight earlier, you are very good,” she complimented. 

“Thanks, I’m Kat. I liked watching you too.” 

It wasn’t lip service, even though she was a good four inches shorter, Asuka had a temerity that exuded beyond her five foot three frame. “Welcome, hope you enjoy it here. I’ve been working out in this place since I was a teenager.” 

“Thank you,” Asuka replied with a polite bow. “I actually just moved to New York a few weeks ago and I’ve been looking around. You come here a lot?” Asuka asked, pulling at her ponytail so that her hair spilled like a Skittle rainbow across her shoulders.

“A few times a week, hope to see you around,” Kat said, not realising that she was smiling. 

“Hope so, maybe we can do some training together. I think your style might suit mine,” Asuka said boldly. But it was said with such sweetness that she probably didn’t realise how much it sounded like a pick up line. 

“You are on, see you around Asuka.” 

“I mean maybe we can go for a coffee too,” Asuka added, almost as an afterthought. “I mean, it will be nice to meet some actual New Yorkers.” 

This, however, was actually a pick up line Kat realised.

“Sure,” she said softly. Asuka simply flashed her a near blinding smile in return before heading to the showers. 

That smile. Kat found that she couldn’t get it out of her head the whole week. It would pop up at the randomest of times, always followed by that silver laugh. 

“Something on your mind Kat?” 

Kat was jogged from her thoughts by Sonny’s voice, not realising that during the course of the conversation she had gone silent. 

“It’s nothing,” Kat replied, pushing her head further into Rafael’s lap where he had been stroking her hair. She was feeling absolutely blissed out lying between her two lovers, stretching her toes as Sonny gave her a foot rub. 

The three of them had a very satisfying evening earlier and were now just sinking into the afterglow, smelling of spearmint and Sonny’s sea salt shampoo. 

“Well you have been quiet all evening, that is not like you Tamin,” Rafael pushed, after exchanging a fleeting but knowing look with Sonny. 

“Well, it’s nothing but…” Kat trailed off and bit the inside of her mouth. “There is this new girl at the gym, and she seems really nice. She’s new in town and asked me out for coffee.” 

Both men listened as Kat told them about Asuka, the memory like pure candyfloss melting in her mouth, joy that you couldn’t help but want to share. The detective didn’t even notice when Rafael and Sonny linked hands on the top of the couch. 

“She sounds unique, you gonna take her up on that?” Rafael asked, in a manner that told Kat that he was genuinely invested in her answer. 

Kat stopped, a sudden lump in the throat. She felt it, a shift in the air the minute she said Asuka’s name. A knot formed in her stomach, a ball of questions that her mind fired at her the way it did when it detected that something was different. 

The thoughts came in quick jumps, like rabbits. It made her skin itch. 

But then she felt it, Sonny’s hand, warm and reassuring on her ankle, tracing the delicate bone. It made all the sparks of what she had been feeling burn out. 

It reminded Kat of what he was like with the most fragile of victims, sincere and personable, and never like he wanted to catch you out. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Kat finally said, and both men didn’t seem to be inclined to push her any further. An unexpected calm flooded through her as she sank deeper into the couch. 

***

The next time Kat was at their apartment though, staying calm was the last thing on her mind. 

“I can feel every bit of you like this Sonny,” Kat moaned, her thighs aching as she rode the ADA within an inch of her life, her clit hitting his pubic bone every time she came down hard. 

To be fair to Sonny, he could hardly help her given that his hands were tied above his head. He was silently watching Kat grind against him, her black french knickers serving as a makeshift gag. But Kat could see how blown his pupils were and it made her lips curve in a wicked grin. 

“Finally have nothing to say huh,” she sniped, her voice rough from sucking his cock earlier, one hand on her bare breast, her fingers deliberately tweaking her own nipple. 

Hand over heart, she hadn’t come over wanting to fight with the ADA. But somehow it ended up that way, embers of resentment from a few weeks earlier still smouldering below the floorboards. 

All it took was one knock to Sonny’s stubbornness, the flint that made it all flare up again. 

It started with shouting but during the course of their argument, they both realised that the alternative was more satisfying. 

Didn’t mean that it was completely bloodless. Kat had a huge hickey on the top of her left breast and a bruised nipple thanks to Sonny, and she had retaliated by bringing out the restraints and Sonny’s favourite anal plug cum dildo. 

“A little harder Sonny,” Kat asked, fingering the flat base of the dildo so that it would press against his prostate. She let out a lusty sound of surprise when Sonny suddenly thrust up so hard that he almost dislodged her. 

The two of them had been doing this for an hour, alternating between fast and slow, reaching the edge only to yank it back, intending on making it last as long as possible. 

Hence why both jumped in shock when Sonny’s phone rang, which caused him to instinctively tug at the leather cuffs, the abrupt movement pushing his cock in deeper into Kat’s pussy. 

Massively annoyed at being interrupted, Kat glared at the phone to see who was calling. But when a smile spread across her face, it didn’t take Sonny more than a second to realise who it was. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey Sonny, just wanted to call you before I boarded.” Rafael’s voice was barely audible through the din of the airport, the bustling crowd and loud public service announcements. 

Kat laughed, the sound rich and smoky. 

“Sorry Sonny can’t come to the phone right now Counselor, he is a little tied up,” Kat purred, switching to speaker mode. She didn’t miss how Sonny’s cock suddenly got bigger inside her, rubbing even harder at her sensitive inner ridges. 

“Kat? What are the two of you….” Rafael trailed off as the penny dropped. “You restrained him.”

“And gagged him, with my panties. He looks so pretty Rafael,” Kat taunted, running her nails down Sonny’s chest, enjoying how he flinched. 

Rafael gave a dirty chuckle. 

“I bet. Is his dick hard? How close is he?” Rafael asked, his words tight because of the low volume he had to keep. 

“Oh Rafael, you know how huge his dick feels when you ride him, especially when he has his favourite toy inside him,” Kat closed her eyes as she tipped her weight back. “Full, thick, stretches you out just enough.” She punctuated her words with kisses up Sonny’s torso until she could flick her tongue over his nipple. 

When Rafael groaned, Kat swore she saw the phone vibrate. 

“You two are going to pay, I won’t be home for another four hours,” Rafael said through clenched teeth, the ambient sound around him much softer now, which told Kat that he had likely stepped away. 

Maybe it was the underlying promise in his words, or the fact that when maneuvered just right, Rafael’s carefully curated control would splinter like wafer glass. 

“Then tell us what you want to do,” she asked, slowing down the movement of her hips. “Tell us how you want us.” 

“How close are both of you?” Rafael asked, his voice uncomfortably flat. 

“He’s about to blow and I am…” Kat gasped as she rubbed her clit frantically with two fingers, the sound vulgar to her ears. “Can you hear how soaked I am?” 

“Yes, yes I can Kitty Kat,” Rafael said, his voice low and raspy. “Both you are allowed to come once and that is it. No more orgasms until I get home.” 

Kat met Sonny’s eyes and bit her lip when he nodded. 

“We are both okay with that.” 

“And Sonny, baby, you keep that toy in you okay? I want you nice and wet and open for me when I get back. So I can just flip you over and fill you with my cock.” 

Sonny moaned, the sound audible even through the mouthful of fabric. 

“That’s it Sonny, can you be a good boy for me?” Rafael said, his voice smooth and smug now. Kat felt pure lust travel up and down her spine when Sonny’s cock noticeably twitched inside her. 

“Oh yes, daddy asking you to be good Sonny. Will you be good for daddy?” Kat purred, running her nails down his sensitive flanks. “You want to be so good for him don’t you? So that he will give you his cock?”

Sonny frowned, Kat was taking a little too much pleasure from his kink for his liking. He thrust his hips up hard as if to remind her who ultimately was in charge in this little game of theirs. How, while it may have been him that was tied up, he was still in control of her climax, it was his body that would make her come. 

Kat was blissed out enough by now that she yielded, her need to come amplified by the fact that Rafael was listening in. Listening to them fuck, the wet slap of their bodies as she tried to get them both off, knowing that there was a running clock. 

“I’m coming Rafael, can you hear me? I’m coming.” Kat’s voice fractured on the last syllable as her body shook with the intensity of it, sweat dripping from her forehead and onto Sonny’s torso. One more buck of her hips and she felt him coming inside her, the heat seeping through the rubber. 

“Yes I hear you, I hear both of you,” Rafael said breathless. 

Still shaking, Kat pushed back her hair that was now sticking uncomfortably to her face and plucked her thong from Sonny’s mouth so he could say what they were both clearly thinking. 

“Come home baby,” he said, his voice a loving rasp. 

The last thing they heard before Rafael hung up was him mumbling, “Four fucking hours.” 

Kat laughed as she clicked the phone off and leaned in for a kiss, his lips dry but no less welcoming. Undoing his restraints, she rubbed his arms as Sonny drew her close, wanting that contact. 

“Shall we get cleaned up and settle in for the long wait?” Kat asked. 

After she had toweled herself off, Kat put her strapless bra back on but quickly realised that her panties were a lost cause. Sighing to herself, she instead grabbed the shirt that Sonny had worn to the office, which he had tossed on the floor when she sank down to her knees to give him a blowjob.

Slipping it over her shoulders, she didn’t even bother to button it and just let the ends hang open as she rolled up the long sleeves. 

“Are you honestly, trying to kill me Kat?” 

Kat turned to see Sonny watching her with hungry eyes, his skin glistening from where he had washed away the lube and her cum. 

“No sense in putting up more barriers, he will probably start undressing in the lift,” she responded, snaking her arms around his waist. Kat watched Sonny jump when her hand trailed between the cheeks of his ass and pulled at the plug, only to have his body greedily suck it back in. 

Sonny snorted. 

“Try the Uber, Rafael does have a thing for exhibitionism,” Sonny said with a smirk, reaching for his boxers so he could put them on. 

Although both were still flush with endorphins, the idea of Rafael being hard up with only one goal in mind was enough of an arousing background thought that the two lovers barely kept their hands off each other.

It started with Kat, with her foot in Sonny’s lap, the heel just gently stroking his bulge, as he intermittently kissed her fingertips. Eventually it progressed to her laying back against the cushions with her legs slightly open, baring her pussy and clit as Sonny rubbed his knuckles up and down her inner thigh. 

“I know what you are doing Tamin,” Sonny said quietly, his hand travelling up so that his fingertips were grazing the edge of her pubic curls. 

“Back at you Carisi,” she answered, rubbing her toes back and forth over the lower part of his belly. He watched, mesmerised as the wetness from her cunt trickled down her thigh, a direct marker to her quim. 

God knows how long they would have lasted the way they were going, ignoring the blare of the TV as the looks between them got more heated. Sonny could feel it inside him, desire that was thick and visceral, his cock slowly thickening up until it was distending the front of his boxers, the tip peeking out from the elastic. 

Both of them had never been more grateful to hear the jingle of keys in the door. And when they both looked up they saw Rafael, his coat already off and his bag dumped to the side, staring at them with hungry eyes. 

“Welcome home,” Sonny said, the words coming out almost broken. 

Silently, Rafael just stalked over and pulled Sonny close for a rough kiss, his tongue insistently pushing past his lips, his hand almost desperately fisting the fleece. When he had his fill, he turned his attention to Kat, his desire not cooled the slightest bit by the initial contact. 

“Stand up both of you,” Kat ordered, her mouth feeling empty once Rafael had broken the kiss. 

She pulled down Sonny’s boxers with one yank before unzipping Rafael, pulling both their cocks so that she could drag her tongue across the slit. Sonny was almost at full hardness but Rafael was not far behind. Kat could taste the pronounced musk at the head of Rafael’s cock, undoubtedly the result of listening to the two of them earlier. 

“Welcome back baby,” Sonny breathed, grabbing Rafael by the forearms as if to give himself tactile evidence that he was there. Below, Kat was expertly jerking the both of them up, moving back and forth as she palmed their balls.

Them kissing had to be one of the sexiest sounds she had ever heard in her life. 

“Bedroom now.”

Rafael had been the one to give the order but neither of his lovers were wanting to drag things out either. 

Rafael pushed Sonny back onto the bed while he cupped Kat’s pussy and fingered her, slipping two fingers into her with ease

“Get on top of him, like you did earlier,” Rafael growled, taking his jacket off and draping it against the vanity. The same one where he had taken Kat in the ass a few weeks ago. 

He undid his shirt as Kat slipped a condom on Sonny’s cock and swung her legs over his body. But just as she was about the slide down, Rafael stopped her with a squeeze to her forearm. 

“Facing me,” he said, his voice taking on a gravelly tone.

Kat was startled at first, but she soon cottoned on to what it is Rafael wanted. Turning around, she shuffled her knees and slowly lowered herself on Sonny’s cock. When she was sure Rafael was watching, she deliberately rubbed the tip of Sonny’s prick up between her pussy lips before sinking down. 

“You like this Rafael? Like to watch his cock open up my cunt?” Kat leaned back slightly so he could see her inner pussy walls cling to Sonny’s shaft. She shivered when Sonny ran a finger down her spine, catching on the notches before finally resting on her tailbone. 

He deftly undid the hook of her bra so that her breasts were finally bared to the night air, her nipples puckering from the slight cold. 

“Do you wish it was you, Rafi?” Sonny looked beyond Kat so he could meet his boyfriend’s gaze. “What are you waiting for then?”

Rafael’s features darkened before his mouth curved into a smirk. 

“Oh you have no idea what it is I want Sonny. So why don’t you be a good boy and sit back,” he said, divesting the last of his clothing. Sonny groaned deep in his chest, so deep that Kat could feel it in the pit of her stomach. 

She, like Sonny, always liked how strong Rafael looked, his shoulders broad and his biceps thick, the shadow of his hair tapering down his stomach until it reached the jut of his cock. 

“If you don’t do something Rafael, I am gonna…” 

Kat didn’t honestly know what was the end of that empty threat, only that sitting still while Sonny’s cock throbbed inside her was not enough to scratch her itch. 

Rafael’s smirk sharpened as he joined them on the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube off the side table. He took each of Sonny’s bent knees in his hand and opened him almost obscenely wide, so as to give himself space. 

Sonny shivered when Rafael planted kisses on as much open skin as he could find. Rafael loved Sonny’s long legs and angular knees, loved resting between them, feeling them hug his sides as he fucked his brains out. 

“Oh fuck, yes, yes, _yes_ Rafael,” Kat keened, her voice actually cracking his time when Rafael licked a long hot stripe, starting at her clit, past where she was joined with Sonn’s cock, down the soft skin of his balls until he was faced with his asshole, still clenched around the plug. 

“Yes, Rafael, I want your tongue inside me,” Sonny asked, trembling with the effort of keeping his legs open, and the feel of his cock inside Kat’s velvety cunt. 

“Greedy, the both of you,” Rafael growled. “I will take what I want.” 

“Your clit Kitty Kat.” Rafael kissed and sucked on the sensitive nub until Kat was practically gushing. 

“Your balls.” Rafael sucked one into his mouth and made Sonny throw his head back in a yell. 

“Here.” Rafael was back at where Sonny’s cock was inside the detective, the skin soft and salty and hard all at once. 

“And here. Where you are going to take my cock.” Rafael lapped at the stretched furl around the base of the toy, liked that despite how much he moved it around, it just slid straight back in. 

And suddenly he couldn’t wait anymore. Rafael slowly pulled out the toy, shiny and wet, allowing a gush of lube to spill from Sonny’s hole, and the older man could help but plunge his tongue into the softness even though he didn’t really like the taste of KY. 

He quickly lubed himself up and guided himself to Sonny’s back entrance. Using Sonny’s thighs as an anchor, Rafael slid his cock to the hilt with a groan.

“Rafael, yes, deeper,” Sonny was begging by now, feeling desperate after having the toy inside him for hours, the real thing almost too much. 

Kat felt her breathing quicken considerably, because in this position, she and Rafael were face-to-face, only centimetres apart. 

“Hey,” Kat said, swallowing hard. It was strange despite how often they had slept together that this was enough to get her flustered. 

They were close enough that Rafael could smell the citrus in her hair, the sweetness of her breath. And when he cupped her face for her kiss, she could see the splinters of gold in his eyes as he did his best to make her melt. 

In the back of her mind she realised that this was probably just a taste of the tenderness he was capable of, that Sonny got whenever he asked for it. 

“Look down Kitty Kat. Look at how joined we are, look at us fuck,” Rafael urged softly, dropping fowrard so he could suck on a nipple, a pull on her stomach. 

It was beautiful almost how the three of them seemed to move in sync. It reminded Kat of the first time the three of them had slept together, where they had taken her in both pussy and ass, where sharp pleasure was the only thing that mattered. 

There was no way the three of them were going to last much longer at this rate. Sonny was fucking up as hard as he could, scrabbling to reach for Rafael’s hand, starved of the other man’s contact. When he found him, Sonny wound their fingers together, holding on as Rafael picked up his pace. 

“Sonny, baby, you feel so good. I missed fucking you.” Rafael didn’t hold back his praise now, his orgasm just a hairsbreadth out of his reach. Sonny felt so tight, his body so welcoming as every thrust caused him to sink deeper into sweet heat, even as Rafael’s cock stretched him to the brim. 

“Shit, fuck, coming,” Kat bit out, rubbing her clit with two fingers, finally tipping over when Rafael’s hand joined hers. Behind her she heard Sonny give a bellow as he came, his cock twitching and convulsing inside her, filling the condom with his semen. 

She came with a yell, a deep scream that made her voice hoarse. Her body jackknifed and she collapsed as all her joints gave out. Luckily she could still put her weight on Rafael’s strong frame, even as his movements grew frantic and he pounded Sonny as hard as he could. 

“Fill me up Rafael, I want to feel your cum inside me,” Sonny moaned, weekly clenching around Rafael’s pistoning dick. 

“Yeah take it Sonny. Take it, take it...” Rafael trailed off and gasped, pumping his spunk deep inside his boyfriend’s body. Sonny’s toes curled as he felt Rafael’s spend fill him up and the heat almost scorching, leaking hot trails of cum from his hole. 

For a few minutes, all that filled the room was the sound of their collective ragged breathing. 

But eventually after some fumbling, and more than several handfuls of wet wipes, they settled into a blissed out heap on the bed, with Sonny taking his usual place in the middle. 

Even so the kissing didn’t seem to stop, with Sonny being the most affectionate, kissing Kat’s beauty mark before burying his nose in the thickest part of Rafael’s beard. 

The last thing Kat heard before she drifted off was Rafael sleepily saying to Sonny, “You do realise that I expect to be welcomed home in this fashion every time from now right?” 

Kat thought she laughed at that, or maybe she dreamt it. 

***

“So where are we heading for dinner then?” 

Sonny frowned at his phone as he scrolled through his restaurant bookmark list It was one of those rare weekends where all three of them were free and Rafael decided to take pity on their resident chef by springing for a meal. 

The fact that Sonny had just closed a big case was also cause to celebrate. At first Sonny had bridled a little at being rewarded for doing his job, but Rafael wanted to mark these milestones when he could. So the ruse that he just wanted to give his lover a break was easy enough. 

Kat knew that, but she wasn’t about to rat Rafael out or in fact turn down a free dinner. Especially since Barba’s taste ran a little more expensive. 

“There is this bistro that does pretty good steaks, the chef is apparently a real firebrand. It’s a couple of blocks over,” Sonny said, tugging at Rafael’s sleeve to follow him. 

Kat stuck her hands in her pockets as she watched them, unfettered affection blooming in her chest for the two of them. She let out a soft “oof” when Sonny pulled her closer to protect her from the constant stream of people going the opposite direction. 

“What do the two of you want to do after dinner?” Kat asked, brushing back the hem of her pull down cap. 

“Who knows, let’s see how it goes.” It was Rafael that responded this time, a half-knowing smile on his face. 

Kat was about to respond when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Groaning inwardly, she hoped it wasn’t work as she pulled it out to look at the name across the screen.

And just like that, her heartbeat quickened. 

“Kat?” Sonny turned, realising that she wasn’t following them anymore. 

“Sorry, it’s Asuka, she suddenly has the evening free and is asking if I am around for dinner,” Kat said, putting her phone back in her pocket, lengthening her stride so she could walk past them, ignoring the way they were looking at her. 

An invitation from Asuka was nothing, they had gone out a handful of times in the month since they met. But this was the first time it had openly conflicted with her time with Sonny and Rafael. 

Kat wondered where the sudden heaviness on her chest came from, a feeling like there was no turning back.

“It’s okay, I can always tell her another night,” Kat said, her casual tone sounding a little forced at the edges, even to her ears. 

Because it wasn’t that simple. What she truly was saying was, if I go, what about the two of you? Who will cheer Sonny up when he is down? Who will help Rafael to fill in the gaps when he wonders if Sonny ever stopped loving him when he went away? 

Sonny turned to Rafael, his expression betraying his thoughts. Rafael nodded in silent agreement. 

They both knew that while what they had with Kat was right, it was never permanent. 

“Maybe you should take her up on that offer Kat,” Sonny said gently. “We can always do this again.” 

Of course, Sonny had to be the one to cut the strings. Barba wasn’t surprised, his lover’s connection with Kat went back further. But what did surprise him was the flit of sorrow he felt, because of the ease at which she had fit into their life. 

Because having her around had made him appreciate the dynamic of his relationship with Sonny more. 

Kat turned, her eyes wide with the understanding of what Rafael and Sonny were offering her. She looked down at their clenched hands, holding on to each other in an iron grip as they waited for her answer. 

She got it now, she truly did. 

Kat was a fixer, and she always thought she needed to be there for them to fix over the cracks and crevices that they seemed unable to repair themselves. 

How was it she never realised that the fears she had labeled as cracks, were just simply the fears that everyone had when they decided to open themselves up to someone else. 

But she realised that she was never needed, she was _wanted_. In the depth of Sonny and Rafael’s love for each other, through the separation, self-sabotage and realisation, they had made space for her. 

Their love was strong enough for her to find a corner in it. 

The love that Rafael and Sonny shared, she had always wanted that. 

And they wanted it for her too. 

“Okay then,” Kat said with a smile. She reached into her pocket and typed out a quick message to Asuka telling her where to meet up. 

Her eyes softened as she took in the both of them, even as a tremor coursed through her that she couldn’t put a name to yet. 

“See you around Sonny,” she said, stepping up to him and brushing her lips against his, a lingering kiss that she tucked away in the back of her memory. 

“Have fun Kat,” he said into her ear, brushing a stray wisp of her hair back. “Door’s always open.”

Kat nodded and turned to Rafael who had been watching this exchange quietly. 

“You take care Counselor,” she said, and made as if she was going to walk away. Only to change direction in mid-step and pull him close for a kiss that tasted bitter, like black coffee down his throat. 

When she stepped back, her cheeks were flushed but her eyes were clear. 

“I love you both,” she said quietly. “See you around.” She waved over her shoulder as she made her way to the nearest subway entrance. 

Once she was out of their sight, both men walked silently in the direction of the restaurant. 

“You okay Sonny?” Rafael finally spoke, bumping his shoulder against his taller lover. 

“Yeah Rafi, well...a little wistful maybe. I mean…” Sonny gave a wry laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“It is kinda like getting used to vanilla after being spoiled by Rocky Road, if you know what I mean?” Sonny finished jokingly with a half-smile. 

“Are you saying I am vanilla, Carisi?” Rafael said dryly. Sonny chuckled and planted a kiss on his temple. 

“Please, you would be one of those artisan ice creams made with cherries soaked in 21-year single malt whisky. Topped with gold leaf,” Sonny said, squeezing Rafael’s hand. 

“Plus,” Sonny hesitated a beat before continuing. “Plus, it will be nice to have you all to myself again. I just...I just hope that I am enough for you.” 

At this utterance, Rafael stopped in his tracks so he could face Sonny, not caring that the world had to move into their slipstream. He took both of Sonny’s hands in his, his grip so tight like he would never let go. 

“Sonny, sometimes you are more than I deserve.”

***

**The End**

***

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic
> 
> i. **叙情詩** ~ **L’Arc-en-Ciel** (from the album **Awake** ) 


End file.
